customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaon
"I am the Queen of Atlantis - I bow to no tyrant: be they man, demon or god.." ~ Aquaon (confronting Maritime) Aquaon is the Queen Of Atlantis and a hero who protects her land and the surrounding ocean from the threat of human intrusion as well as those posed by her father - the former Emperor Of Atlantis, other notable opponents Aquaon has faced are the Man-O-War, Land-Raider and Maritime. Aquaon has an alliance with the Guardians Of Atlantis - mystical beings that are tasked with protecting Atlantis just as she is: these beings are known as Orka, Ulik! and Kurse. Origins Born thousands of years before the rise of modern civilisation Aquaon was the only daughter of the Great Emperor and watched as the kingdom of Atlantis began to expand and transform the primitive lands of the early Earth into a paradise with aid from the Great Crystals - however by the time Aquaon reached 16 years of age her father had become powerhungry and mad, taking to abusing the Great Crystals and using them to build war-machines and power massive armies that threatened to destroy the other civilisations. Aquaon tried to stop her father but was powerless against him, it was during these troubling times that Aquaon came across the Guardians Of Atlantis and learnt that her father's abuse of the Great Crystals had attracted the attention of a dark power (although never named it is suggested this dark power was The Unborn) - this dark power proceeded to corrupt Atlantis and ultimately caused the cataclysm that resulted in the great continent sinking to the depths of the ocean. This caused the extinction of the entire Atlantis race save for the Emperor, who had escaped moments before the sinking of the continent, yet Aquaon survived by being transported to the realm of the Great Crystals - she asked for the Crystals to restore her people but they refused: instead they agreed to her request to return her to Atlantis so she could protect her kingdom and preserve it's memory. The Great Crystals created a large shield of Atlantis that blocked out the surrounding ocean like a large bubble and bestowed Aquaon with the knowledge of their magic so she could call on their aid if she ever required it - then Aquaon was left as the solitary Queen of an empty kingdom with only the Guardians as her companions. During the centuries Aquaon served her role and became ever-more connected to the ocean itself - yet her connection to the surface never truly faded either and she always found herself fascinated by the world she had left behind: though many of her interactions with the surface world have been less than friendly as she learns that much has changed over the centuries.. Powers Aquaon is capable of swimming at incredible speeds and is in peak physical-condition, she is trained extensively in both armed and unarmed combat and is an experienced sorceress capable of utilising the power of the Great Crystals to heal wounds, amplify/reduce power in herself and others, predict future events with varying accuracy, communicate with exotic life-forms, control the tides and immunise herself from ageing. Battle-Stats Hero Level: 8.6 Agility: 9 Speed: 9 Strength: 8 Endurance: 8 Willpower: 9 Category:Superheroes Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Level 8 Characters Category:Mystics